


Other Side

by Darleeng



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, sad Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darleeng/pseuds/Darleeng
Summary: When Burr pulled that trigger everything went  they down hill from there.When Thomas had heard the news he was beyond pissed. Thomas and Hamilton never got along,you could say they hated each other. But not once has Jefferson thought to kill Hamilton.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story already written in my notes for at least a month but I never decided to post it until right now because I felt like the story wasn’t that good but imma share it to you guys anyways.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Burr pulled that trigger everything went they down hill from there.  
When Thomas had heard the news he was beyond pissed. Thomas and Hamilton never got along,you could say they hated each other. But not once has Jefferson thought to kill Hamilton.

The first thing Thomas did was throw Burr in jail.He was going to have him executed but since Thomas had just gotten elected as president he didn’t want his reputation to start off with executing someone.  
Everyone would talk about the incident with Hamilton and Burr. They all despised him, and Burr lost all respect from everyone.

Thomas sat in his office having a moment of silence for Hamilton. He had to rub his temples because he was so irritated with Burr. He started thinking about all the times him and Hamilton had fought,argued,and yelled at each other. In the moment it was very aggravating but looking back on it he almost wanted to laugh because they couldn’t agree. They would also fight about little things too that had absolutely nothing to do with the war.

This one time Thomas saw Hamilton writing.. again about something that wasn’t important to Thomas.  
________________________

“Your handwriting is absolutely sloppy very disgusting. I hope you’re not turning that in to Washington?” Jefferson insulted.

“Excuse me? And what if I am? You’re not going to do anything about it. Also I know you’re not the one to talk,you have so many spelling errors and you can’t even write in cursive correctly. You make your A look like an O.” Hamilton argued.

Jefferson tched, vain popping on his forehead.

“Well excuse me smart ass. At least I can actually fight in the wars.” Jefferson mocked.

“I make the plans! And my plans are far better than yours.” Hamilton argued.

“You mean that plan when you were going to try to steal some coffee cups from the office today because you didn’t have any at home because  
you broke them all.”  
Jefferson scoffed.

Hamilton’s mouth gaped. He didn’t know that Jefferson saw that.

“So do tell me. Did you get the coffee cups?” Jefferson teased with a smirk.  
______________________

Their arguments were absolutely stupid. They fought a lot because Jefferson mostly started it,but Hamilton would always let him get under his skin...literally.

No one knows it but the two had a one night stand you could say? Well they almost did but they luckily had some common sense to know that they couldn’t. The two didn’t purposely try to it was because they were drunk. Hamilton was taking some shots with his trio while Thomas got a drink with Adams because of all the stress they have been getting at work. 

Long story short Thomas and Hamilton were making out in a corner where no one else could see them knowing that they can get killed or arrested since being gay was basically illegal.  
Jefferson remembers briefly that Hamilton’s lips were the softest he had never kissed compared to the other ladies.  
He remembered being the more dominate one obviously and wanting the moment to last. His hand went under Hamilton’s shirt but he got stopped.

Adams caught them and broke the two apart. He didn’t tell anyone not wanting Thomas to get in trouble or killed so he kept it hidden.

Thinking back on it Thomas and Hamilton were troublesome they fought like children everyday. 

Suddenly Jefferson started to cry,he wasn’t one to cry or be emotional but he was silently crying to himself. He never noticed how much he missed Hamilton.

“I wish to see you on the other side..Alex.”


End file.
